


Heal Me

by Srna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medical, physiotherapist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srna/pseuds/Srna
Summary: Eren is a youngster football player. Levi is a physiotherapist. Long story short: Levi pushed his thump into Eren’s foot sole and enjoyed the view of the young boy squealing in front of him.No smut. No angst. Just fluff.





	Heal Me

“I know you’re frustrated, honey, but…” she didn’t really know how to comfort him. She had no idea. Her son had probably missed the chance of his life. What was there that she could say to him to cheer him up? Was he even mad? When she looked at him, sitting next to her in the car, displaying no emotion in his usually so energetic and cheerful face at all… What was there she could say?

  
“We will be there in a minute and he’s one of the best therapists in Germany. Your father did all he could to make sure he will take care of your leg. If it’s him, he will be able to get you back on track. I’m sure he-“  
“Okay, I got it. Can you please shut up? Don’t give me hope and cheer me up if there is no guarantee that they will even come to see me again.” His face showed some anger first before it switched to despair. She could tell he was having troubles not to cry. He was almost 18 and his dream of becoming a professional soccer player had been crushed in a blink of an eye. It wasn’t even a foul. His teammate and him were both going after the ball, his teammate accidentally touched him and he fell. He couldn’t get up again. Not by himself. Jean, his friend, was so devastated by the fact what he had done to Eren that he left the field with him. Eren cried like a baby when they carried him to the ambulance car. Not because his leg hurt but because this had been his chance. Several scouts came to see the team of miracles as they are being called in their league. Eren was the center of attention. When there was one member of the team who was a hundred percent sure to be recruited to a professional Bundesliga team, it had been him. And it all got ruined within a second. No one knows how he could get injured like this, how he broke his ankle joint with barely any body contact. But here they were. They arrived at the physiotherapist’s office.

  
Carla got out of the car to get his crutches from the back seat and hand them to him. He got treated by the best doctor’s in the hospital thanks to his father but no one wanted to promise he could play soccer on a professional level ever again. They said there was a chance. But no one wanted to promise.

  
Eren could barely put his left foot on the ground. He couldn’t walk even a meter without his crutches because any pressure on his foot caused him so much pain that he’d start to cry. It was obvious why he felt like his life lost its meaning. Carla, his family and friends tried their best to cheer him up but ever since he was a child he wanted to become a professional soccer player. Not like all the other little boys. He had been determined from the first second his toe touched the black and white leather. He was brilliant and extremely passionate about it. The only reason he decided to not leave school after 10th grade was his mother who asked him to get a proper school education. In return, she’d support his soccer career the best she could. She made sure he could join the best team around which was located about 45 minutes by car away. She would take him there, wait until training was over and take him back home. In return, he made sure his grades were good and had a social life outside of his team.

  
When they opened the door to the office, a blonde woman greeted them cheerfully.

  
“Good morning. Mrs. Jäger if I’m correctly informed? And you must be Eren, then. Is it okay to call you by your first name?” she smiled happily and the young boy couldn’t care less. “Sure” he murmured and he didn’t bother to listen while she, who introduced herself as Petra Ral and said they could call her by her first name as well, explained some things and handed a clipboard with 3 pages to fill out. Eren sat down and watched what the screen showed him. Some general information, some advertisement, some specific details about therapies. When his mother gave the clipboard back, she waited next to him. At least now she didn’t try to sooth his soul. They just waited in silence for a few minutes, only the sound of Petra typing in the new information on her computer could be heard. A door opened and a young men left one of the therapy rooms, soon to be followed by a man who was a little shorter than Eren and a lot more mean looking. Eren was relieved. He was sure that man wasn’t going to try to cheer him up without having any idea what it must feel like to be in his position. He closely watched his movements as he walked up to Petra, handing her something and then coming towards Eren and his mother.

  
“Good morning, you must be Eren.” he reached out his hand to him which Eren took before he greeted Carla. “I talked to your father and I looked up your x-rays. I think you’ll be able to get back to training in about 12 weeks if you do as I say.” Eren’s eyes widened. How could he just say it that easily? All the doctors just said there was a glimpse of hope to comfort him without meaning it and here he stood, telling him he could go back to training in 12 damn weeks? “You will most likely be able to go back to professional soccer in about 6 months if you do as I say. Any questions?” the grey eyes switched between Eren and Carla back and forth. Eren could feel his mother’s hand grabbing his underarm. “Did you hear that Eren? He can help you!” now it was her who was about to cry. Eren didn’t know what to say. For the first time in over eight weeks and two surgeries he didn’t feel empty inside. He felt alive.

  
“I will do whatever you say.” Eren said, determined to go back to the pitch as soon as possible and better than ever.

  
“Good. Go to room 3, I’ll be there in a minute.” He left off the a room that was behind the sitting area. He looked at his mother’s face, happily and confused at the same time. If he believed in this man, he will most likely get back into soccer. His mother wiped her tears away with her hand. “I’m so happy for you.” She kissed him on his cheek before they got up from their chairs to walk into room number 3. There wasn’t much in there. A physio couch, two pictures on the white painted walls and some sanitizers and a shelf.

  
“Do you want me to come with you or should I wait outside?”

  
“You can wait outside.” The smile he showed her was probably the first honestly happy one she had seen in months. Happy as she was, she went back to her seat and pulled out her phone, messaging her husband to tell him the good news. Meanwhile, Levi went to room number 3.

  
“So, you broke your ankle joint.” The man closed the door behind him and looked through Eren’s medical file.  
“Yes, that’s right.”  
“How can you walk?”  
“Not at all.”  
“I see.” He murmured, putting the file away. “Lay down on your back.”

  
Eren turned around and did as Mr. Ackerman had told him. He could feel his cold finger tips on his ankle. “What’s so problematic about your injury is, is the fact that you tore your ligaments and your fibers. The bones should’ve already healed by now. Judging from the x-rays, they did. That you broke your ankle joints basically from tripping is what confuses me.”  
Eren felt his right hand wandering from his ankle to his knee, putting some pressure on his foot and moving it slowly towards his body.  
“Does that hurt?”  
Eren shook his head.

  
“That’s good. Something to work with.” Levi let the leg slide back to its original position. “My guess is, you would have ended up injured sooner or later anyway. If your ligaments were injured before you fell it was just a matter of time.”  
“But how would I injure them without noticing?”  
“Constant wrong moving. What we need to focus on is to make sure you learn to move properly. Tell your mother to bring some videos she took of you playing football, walking or wherever I can see how you walked.”  
Eren nodded. He felt a little ache in his heart. This all would have been evitable? Why did no one notice?

  
“Get back up. Your foot looks good so far. Your surgeon does proper work. Those scars will most likely vanish mostly. Just remember to massage them every day to keep them soft.”  
Eren nodded again and placed himself on the couch. Levi stood next to him and wrapped his arm around his body. “Now stand up. First, put all your weight on your right leg. Then, slowly, on the left. Once you feel the pressure coming, keep it at that weight. If it’s getting too much, sit back down on the couch. We don’t need heroes here.”

  
Eren gulped. His foot still hurt like crazy but he felt the courage dripping over from Mr. Ackerman. He placed his right foot on the ground and slowly the left. Only so much he could feel the floor on his naked sole. “Very good. Increase the pressure.” Mr. Ackerman said slowly. Eren did as he said and once he felt the pain coming, he stopped and waited. “It’s about to hurt?” “Yes.”  
“Alright, can you stand on your own?”  
“I think so.”  
Levi let slowly go off Eren and made sure he could stand like this. He kneed in front of him. He touched the knee on Eren’s right leg and tipped his finger in. Eren squealed and dropped back on the couch. “What was that?!” the young boy hadn’t seen that coming. “If you keep this up, your right leg will be next to undergo surgery.” The man got back up and looked at the shocked boy’s face.

  
“In order to protect your injured leg, you put all your weight on your right leg. It’s a little swollen as a result. It shouldn’t have hurt like this when I touched you there.”  
“Wait, what do you mean?”  
“You’re about to completely destroy your healthy leg if you keep overusing it.”  
Eren didn’t know what to say.  
“So… what do I have to do?”

  
“Whenever you want to go and take a shit, you don’t wait until you can’t wait anymore, you get up, take your time and slowly walk on both legs. It might take 10 minutes for you to reach the toilet but you will have to use both legs.”  
“I will.” Levi’s eyebrows lifted up for a slight second. A little smirk rushed over his lips. “All right. When I get you back on track, I will get free tickets for the rest of my life to watch your games, right?”  
“I will tattoo your name on my face if that’s what you want me to do so I can play.”  
Levi pushed his thump into Eren’s foot sole and enjoyed the view of the young boy squealing in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm not a physiotherapist myself but my boyfriend is. I try to keep it as realistic as possible but of course, I change some things in order to support the flow of the story :)


End file.
